In the drilling and completion industry, Screens have long been used to filter sand particles entrained in fluids recovered from resource bearing subsurface formations. More recently, it has been determined that the use of tracers installed in boreholes to identify from where certain fluids emanate is beneficial to operators for the purpose of making operational decisions for wells. In some cases, the tracer materials are disposed in sand screens at a factory location when the sand screen is manufactured while in other cases, screens have been supplied with a port at an end thereof through which tracer may be deposited in the sand screen assembly at a site of use before being run in the hole. While these methods are somewhat effective, they lack efficiency or maximal effectiveness because it is not known what type of tracer material or how much of it will be needed in a particular sand screen assembly at the manufacturing stage and for those configurations allowing the deposition of some tracer material through ports, the application is limited. Hence the art would well appreciate alternatives that alleviate these drawbacks.